Smooth criminal: The kiss
by That-latin-girl
Summary: What if Smooth criminal ended in a kiss? What happen when Santana and Sebastian question their sexuality?  Suck at summaries,I know, but its better inside! And also, little of Niff, klaine and finchel
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is my firsyt fanfic! Sebtana! I REALLY ship it. Hope you like it!**

**Ok, and now... READ AND ENJOY! XD**

* * *

><p>You've been hit by<p>

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal

* * *

><p>At that moment, Sebastian stopped in front of Santana, almost touching her lips. She was breathing heavily with such a hate look that she looked…Kind of cute.<p>

Wait what?- Sebastian thought- Seb you're gay, AND you hate her. Why on earth you would think she is cute?

Santana saw Sebastian face, and it seemed that he smile, but instantly he stop. She wanted slap him SO hard, that it left a bruise. But she couldn't. She just stood there, waiting for something to happen. She was looking straight into his eyes, until she lowered her sight to his lips.

And what happens next, they wish it NEVER happen.

They kiss. They kiss for a few seconds, until they remembered. They hate each other. She was a lesbian, and he was gay. They separated and look at each other once more, until Santana slap him.

-YOU JERK! - She said while Sebastian touched his now-red cheek.

-Why you slapped me? You…You kissed me…-Sebastian said in a now lower voice.

-NO I DON'T! Ok, it doesn't matter…- She said while tears were appearing in her eyes. - I can't believe I cheated on Brittany…

-Don't cry. - Sebastian said while trying to hug her.

-GET OFF ME!- Santana said, running out of his arms. - DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!-She said, while she run through the door, still crying.

-Dude what happened?- Nick said, entering to the room with Jeff.- You said you don't want us to see how you make a girl cry, but I thought it wasn't serious.

-Yeah. - Jeff added.

-Well… I…. Don't say this to anyone, ok?

-Umm... Sure Sebastian. - Said Jeff, as nick nodded.

-We need to go to warbler practice! The boys are waiting! - Nick said, as he run through the door with Jeff. After a few seconds, he follow them.

* * *

><p>With Santana<p>

Santana ran to McKinley trying to calm herself. Does she should tell Brittany? No, she thought, she wouldn't understand, or she would cry so hard…. When she enters to McKinley, the first person to see was Kurt.

-Hey San, what happen, did you beat him or what?- Kurt said, not knowing a thing of what just happen.

Santana look at him and broke. She started to cry and told him everything. The insults, the duel, smooth criminal, and the worst part, THE KISS.

-Wait what? Santana do you really. - He lowered his voice- kiss him?

-I…I… Yeah I kiss him, Kurt! What do I do? I CHEATED ON BRITTANY!- She sob, Kurt just hug her and start to comfort her.

-San, I'm so sorry of what happen. Just try to forget it and you... You should tell Brittany.

-But, if she dump me?

-Well I…- Kurt couldn't finish because in that exact moment Brittany was walking in that hall and saw them.

-Oh my God! Babe what happen?- Said Brittany, pushing Kurt and hugging Santana

-I should leave, I'm late to English. - Kurt said, leaving.

-Brittany I'm so sorry...- Santana started.

-About what?

-I... I kissed Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Sorry for grammar or something like that... IM SORRY!<strong>

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and say what you think! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well HELLO AGAIN! hehe Weel I apreciate the two that review so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you like this one. =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

-What?

-Brit I'm so sorry! HE kissed me! I sware…

-Did you like it?- Brittany said, too calm for what Santana just told her.

-What? Babe I just told you that.…

-DID YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Santana answer me!

-Britt! I… I…I don't…- she passed the nod in her throt- I don't

-YOU FUCKING LIAR!-Brittany said, slapping her.- I thought you where lesbian, but now I doubt it.

-What? Britt I just told you that I don't like it!

-SANTANA I KNOW YOU SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL! I know when you lie!-She said starting to cry.- We're done!- And started to run to the bathroom.

-Britt!- The bell rang and students started to leave the classrooms. Santana got up and go to the exit. As she walked to her house, tears started to appear again.

-Santana, hon, what happened- Her mom asked, worried.- Something happened with Brittany?

-I don't want to talk about it.-She said, going upstairs. She jumped over her bed and try to calm herself until she falled sleep.

* * *

><p>With Sebastian...<p>

-Amm is Blaine home?- Sebastian asked to te lady infront of him

-Sure!-She said, letting him in.- Second floor, left room.- she said smiling. If she only knew the person that let in was the same person that almost left his son blind.

Sebastian go upstairs trying to stop sweating. He can't help it, he was too nervous. He watch the respective door for a few seconds. He could leave in that moment, but he need to talk to somebody.

-Yes?- A voice said from inside.- Come in!

-Hey Blaine- Sebastian said, swaloning.- How are you?

-What are you doing here? YOU ALMOST LEAVE ME BLIND!- Blaine said,sitting in his bed.

I'M SORRY OK? That slushie was meant for Kurt!- He said, sitting in the chair next to Blaine.

-Anyway, what are you doing here?

-I… I need to talk to somebody. And the first person I think was you.

-So what do you wanna talk?- Blaine said, looking to Sebastian straight to the eyes.

-Well, I do something- He passed saliva- Something like WRONG.

-Seb, you'd done a LOT of wrong things... Specific more.

-I…I… I can't do this!- He stand up, and hold his head.- I'm so sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have come.- He said starting to leave.

-WAIT SEBASTIAN!

- Seb turn around and stood there.- Come here.

Sebastian go with Blaine and hug him. As he started to calm down he sit next to him.

-Good now?-Sebastian nod.- Ok what do you talk?

-Ok.-He took a deep breath.-I…

-SEBASTIAN WHAT ARE YOI DOING NEXT TO MY BOYFRIEND!-A voice sounded in the door. They both turn to see and there was Kurt with an ANGRY look.

-Babe, Seb only came here to…

-To WHAT? Blaine he almost left you blind, remembee? - Kurt interrupted. He turn to Sebastian, that was too akward to talk.- And YOU! I'm gonna kill you!- he jumped over Sebastian and started to scratch his face.

-KURT STOPPED!- Blaine said, horrified.

-NO! He is evil! He hurt you and now Santana!

-Wait what? Santana is ok?

-No!- Kurt said, leaving sebastian with some bruises in his face.- He- pointed Sebastian-KISSED her. And she broke in school and Brittany dumped her. She was terrible.

- What?- Sebastian finally said something- Oh my God, I, how… but gosh what did I do?- He left the room and leave the house. He need to find Santana, NOW.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what you think, I will upload tomorrow or maybe later, I don`t know =S<strong>

**REVIEW! It feels good when you review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! Im here with another chapter! WUU! *happy dance!* I literally had a brainstorm yesterday so I wrote 2 chapters in ONE NIGHT! so maybe tomorrow I publish the two of them ^^**

**I`m so sorry is confusing, I get it =/ It`s just, english is not my first language, I try my best...**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! ;)**

* * *

><p>"San... San wake up..."<p>

-Hmm...- Santana murmured and tried to open her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and saw her mother at her door. - What is it ma?

-Someone looking for you downstairs. - She said, starting to leave.- And before you go, you should wash your face sweety.

After her mom left, she stood up and went straight to the bathroom. Her mother was right. She had red, puffy eyes and her hair was a mess. She washed her face and take off all her make-up, meanwhile she comb her hair. After she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror again.

-I look good.- she try to convinced her.-Well, at least I look better.

She walks out her room and went downstairs. She thought of who would come to visit her. Kurt? Maybe, probably not. Sebastian? HELL NO! Brittany? As that thought came to her mind, she walked faster and a smile had appeared to her face. But as soon as she saw her guest, it disappeared.

* * *

><p>Later with Rachel<p>

-Hi Kurt! - Rachel said as her best friend come to her locker with a sad face.- What's wrong? Something with Blaine?

-No, he is fine. - He said opening his locker.- It's… It's Santana.

-What's wrong with her?- She said, getting her math book out of her backpack and putting it in her locker.- She seemed fine in glee club.

-It's because it happen AFTER glee club.- Kurt said, closing his locker slowly.- It's just so terribly, she broke in front of me.

- Wow, what happen must be horrible!- She don't know Santana so well, but she know her enough to know that she was too bitchy to broke in front of someone.

-Yeah, it was…- Kurt said heading the exit.

-So…- Rachel catch him up- You're not gonna tell me?

-I don't know if I should Rach, it's private.

-I swear I won't tell. - She said, almost begging he tell her. The respond was silence.-Please…

-Alright but DON'T TELL OK?- He whispered in her ear.- She kissed Sebastian…

-WHAT?- Rachel exploded. - BUT HE IS A BITCH! HE IS THE ONE THAT ALMOST LEFT BLAINE BLIND! HE IS mmmffff...- She was interrupted by the hand of Kurt in her mouth.

-SHHH!- He said.- You're making a scene! Now, calm down!-She nodded. - Ok. - He took off his hand.

-Thanks.- Rachel said.- I'm sorry Kurt, it's only just WOW. But, what happen if Brittany find out?

-She find out. And they broke-up.- Rachel gasped.- Yep, Brittana is over.

-Oh my god, she must be destroyed.

-She was. She left crying. - Kurt said, as they walked to Blaine house. - I try to stop her, but I thing she don't hear me.

-Oww poor Santana!-Rachel said, stopping from nowhere.- You know what? I'm gonna visit her.

-But… You two aren't friends

-So? - Rachel questioned.

-Never mind, go, I'll go to your home at six.

-Yeah, say hi to Blaine from my part!- She screamed, as she leave to Santana's house.

* * *

><p>Now...<p>

-What are you doing here smurf?- Santana yelled at Rachel, who was sitting on her mother's couch.

-Well hello to you too. - Rachel said, taking a sip of her water.- I came here to help you with your break-up.

-Kurt told you, didn't he?- Rach didn't respond.- I don't need your help! I don' need anyone's help! I'm fine ALONE.

-Look, Santana, I know we aren't friends or anything like that. it's just, I know how hard break-ups can be and I only came for telling you that if you need a friend, I'll always

Rachel went to the door as Santana though of what the smur-Err, Rachel just told her. It felt good that someone care about her. Her mom cared about her, but she knew that since she told her sexuality to her, she cared less.

She was about to leave the room, when she heard Rachel shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

><p><strong>I leave you with the doubt of who was there! Ö Well hope you like and remember, I try my best ^^<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! I love when you review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! So IM SORRY! Everything I wrote erase and AH! I hate when word do that! **

**Well like always SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES! I do my best, really.**

****P.S: I change my penname! Now it's That-latin-girl****

**** I like it more!****

**1 *: I don't know if it's right… I translate in google! =S**

**2*: Im not sure if this is a real broadway play… I just put it!**

**Well Read enjoy and SEBTANA FOREVER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sebastian run for about ten or fifteen minutes until he stopped in front of Santana's house. He MUST talk to her. He was about to knock, when he stopped and realized.

It was too soon to talk.

He turned around and leaves. But where? He don`t want to return to Dalton to face that fluffy and disgusting couple called "niff". But he neither wants to return "home".

He walked for some seconds, until he dump into someone.

-Watch out idiot! - The guy said. He had curly and messy hair. He was wearing a weird outfit, like he was doing a musical or something. Also, he was very small.

-Well sorry I didn`t see you down there, hobbit! - Sebastian said, still walking. He decided to go home. Well, he didn't want to go, but last time he was there, he forgot his laptop. He entered his key and heard a bottle crash inside.

"_Crap he is drunk again"_

He entered quietly and run in tip toes to his bedroom. Unfortunately, his father was in there. He was sitting in the chair with a bottle of vodka in the hand. Fortunately, he was asleep. Sebastian took his laptop and tries to leave as fast as he can. But he fell.

-AHH!- A shout came from his back. He slowly stand-up and look behind him.

–WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, FAG? - His father screams. It wasn`t surprising for Seb to hear that from his father, but it steel broke his heart. Since his mother left him and he discovered Sebastian was gay, he wasn't the same person.

-I'm just leaving Hank! I won't bother you anymore!- He shouted. Why can't he have a good dad?- Fucking asshole... - Seb whisper.

-EXCUSE ME?- Hank shouted. -THIS is my place! And I WILL HAVE respect!- He punched Sebastian in the stomach several times, making him fall and yelled in pain.

-Plea… Please… I'll leave…- He said, sobbing and trying his best for not to cry.

-Will little girl is gonna cry?- His father said, imitating a 5 year old girl. - Cry harder, COME ON!- He said, kicking him in the ribs. - You little girl. - You don't deserve being a smythe. - He said, finally leaving.

_"You neither"_

He tried his best for stand up, took his laptop and leave. People in the street were looking at him, like he was a kind of pleage or something. Then remember. He had bruises and scratches on her face and arms. He stopped and enters to a pharmacy to ask for some cream and make up for bruises. As soon as he buys it, he entered to the bathroom and looked at himself. He looked like a street fighter. And then notice it. People weren't looking at him only because of the bruises.

He was crying

* * *

><p>Santana jog to the door and find Rachel arguing with someone. Well, Rachel argues with everybody.<p>

-What are you doing in Santana's anyway? - She asked at the person at the door. Santana hasn't seen him or her yet.

-What? Now I can't visit my cousin in peace?

_"Visit my cousin"_

_"My cousin"_

_"Cousin"_

_"Holy crap, what is Jesse doing here?"_

-Your WHAT?- Rachel yelled, turning to Santana. - Jesse is you cousin? When were you gonna tell the glee club? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!

-Rachel calm down, please. - Santana said calmly. - I can explain.

-Sure you can. - Jesse said sarcastic.

-Calm down… CALM DOWN!- Rachel exploded. - Santana I just said you can count on me! BUT YOU JUST BETRAYED ME! Why didn't you tell me? HE EGGED ME REMEBER? YOU could stop him because HE is your cousin. You should know when he invited me to prom and tried to kiss me! You could help! BUT NO! You now what? Forget what I just told you! I…

-RACHEL CALLATE!- Santana said, losing it. - SI TE SENTARRAS EN EL MALDITO SILLON UN RATO Y TE CALLARRAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ ENTENDERIAS!

Rachel gets in shock, as Jesse. They both just sit and shut up, just like Santana said. San nodded and sit too.

-Ok... Well it all began in my Aunt Laura third wedding. They were saying Ms. Laura Lopez, do you blah blah, until I heard the "St James" last name I looked around the crowd and find Jesse in the front row. After the wedding, I approach him and insulted, like always, but my aunt said it wasn't right to call jackass a cousin. And that's when I found out.

-Yep. - Jesse said. - It was my dad's second marriage. I thought Laura was great, but her relatives are not so great. - Santana punches him in the arm. - OUCH!

-And why you don't tell us?- Rachel said, after a little awkward silence.

-I didn't know how. What I was supposed to do? Hey everyone! My new cousin is our old enemy Jesse! - The Latina said sarcastically.

-True that. - Rachel said.

-So… Rachel! - Jesse spoke, breaking the awkward silence. - You still date that gigantic football player?

- His name is Finn! And actually we are engaged. - She said, showing him her ring. - Oh! Talking about Finn, I should get going, we have a date. Bye San, see you Monday! Jesse…- She said leaving.

-So returning back to the point. - Santana said to Jesse. - What the heck are you doing here?

-I need you to do me a favor.

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered to Dalton and went straight to his room. He closed the door behind him and saw Jeff in his bed, listening music. When he heard Sebastian, he automatically took out one of his earphones.<p>

-Hey dude! - Jeff said, sitting in the bed. Sebastian breath deep and act like normal.

-Hey there good looking. - He said, taking off his blazer and putting it on a chair.

-Hey! I already told you I have a JELAOUS boyfriend. - Jeff said calmly.

-Oh yeah right… Totally forgot sorry. - The brown haired boy responded, looking down to his backpack. Jeff approached to him and stand behind him.

"_Shit! I NEVER apologize. WHY IN HELL DO I APOLOGIZE?"_

-Seb? What's wrong?- Jeff said in a low voice.

-What? Nothing… Why? - Sebastian responds nervous and stand-up to go to his bed and sit.

-Well first of all, you never apologize. You keep flirting. Second of all, you have make-up running out of your face.

"_DAMN IT! Stupid cheap make-up! Stupid nervous sweat!"_

-Ohm that! - He said, playing nervously with his hands. – I just… DOING A MUSICAL!

- Really! COOL BRO! – Jeff shouted excited. – What play?

-Umm… Umm… The Lady and the tramp*!

-Is that even a musical?- The blonde said in a suspicious tone and raising an eyebrow.

-Well it wasn't but we are adapting it! Anyway, today only were the auditions.

-Oh great!- Jeff said, believing it. – Can I get in with Nick? Obviously we would audition…

-Oh yeah sure.

"_What the hell Sebastian? Where did all that crap come from?"_

-Ok then! See you later buddy! – Jeff said leaving, but Sebastian still could hear him in the warblers room.

"HEY GUYS! SEB IS DOING A PLAY!"

"_I'm screwed__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the longest chapter! Hope you like an REVIEWWW! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! ^^<strong>

**Sincerally, ****That-latin-girl******


End file.
